Gorillaz: Revelations
by EbbyGothic
Summary: Years have passed since Demon Days and Murdoc is stitched up with emotions he shouldn't feel, which is messing with his creativity. 2D ends up on a journey, following his heart after learning Noodle is alive and misses him. A stubborn Murdoc then is forced to chase after the one he lusts after which leads them to a place which causes his creativity to burst.
1. Chapter One - Noodle Lives

**A/N** \- Hello friends. Recently I've had a major hard on for this band so I figured I'd give it a whirl and write a fan fic about them. Apologies to my South Park loving chums, but I thought while I figured how those fics will progress I'd give you something a little different. Hopefully you all know this band and enjoy my insane take on them. Anyway, enough of the blah, fucking blah. Time for the fic.

* * *

The revelations one comes across when they're not searching for anything can be the most damaging. Living in ignorance, and what you can't define as bliss but instead as close to bliss as a demon as old as time can come by or something along the lines of a somewhat distorted, fucked up sort of bliss; although his head would always deny such feelings; Murdoc Niccals could not argue with the hidden secrets of his black heart or continue to disguise them.

"Aye, faceache. Where the fuck are ya?! We got…." Murdoc snarled as he entered the blue haired singers unkempt room to find absolute nothingness as the silence and feelings of loneliness were all that surrounded him.

Mumbling to himself the now irritated bassist rampaged through the many rooms of Kong Studios searching for any signs of life.

Doors slamming and loud cussing, the only noises heard through the house as the search continued to no avail, that is until something caught the sinister beings wandering eyes.

A note, stuck to the fridge with fuck knows what; some disgusting substance which resembled a mixture of sticky bodily fluids.

Snatching up the note Mudoc gnashed his pointed teeth as his mismatched eyes scanned the page as his lips slowly mouthed the words on the note.

With a demonic, throaty growl he scrunched the note into a ball and angrily flung it across the kitchen before roaming through the studio house once more. As the bassist wildly made way back toward his room, he shoved the door open which caused a loud bang, along with an echo from the darkness of his sanctuary, his tomb; where no one usually had the balls to bother him, except now Murdoc seemed to be alone and the only person he had recently discovered he enjoyed bothering him was absent, only leaving a note scribbled with simple minded banter which Murdoc didn't care to even try and understand.

Yes, Murdoc Niccals have developed an attraction to his bandmate, lead singer 2D; but upon reading the note revelations had come into play. So what's a guy to do? Murdoc while grumbling to himself had decided with irrationality and without much thought into the matter, he'd hunt down 2D and there would be no argument to be entered into. Murdoc believed, 2D belonged to him; his property and over the years they'd known each other Murdoc Niccals had fallen into a deep, hate fuelled state for the singer whom he'd nursed back to health those many years back.

Murdoc could help but mumble and swear as he rummaged around for his car keys.

"Fucking 2 dents…."

"Leave without permission."

"Chasing after a fucking daydream."

"He'll soon find out, he'll know everything…. In time it'll all be in the open."

* * *

The sound of a cell going off in the wee hours as the sun just peeked through the drawn curtains of 2D's room woke him. The groggy singer looked at the flashing and vibrating noise making device through half lidded eyes before answering it.

" 'Ello." He answered slowly becoming more awake, thus more alert.

"2D-chan." The voice on the other end softly spoke.

The cold reality set in causing 2D to sit bolt upright, staring around the room through now widened eyes as a tight feeling which can only be described as a mix of dread and hope knotted his stomach.

" Who is dis?" The frantic 2D finally gulped out as the words hitched in his dry throat, he knew exactly who the person in the other end of the line was; or at least who they were claiming to be.

"You didn't forget me did you….. it's Noodle." The voice spoke nervously in a slight tone of confusion.

A wide smile broke across 2D's face as he fell silent. The thought of the band guitarist being safe and alive caused a fluttery feeling to form in his stomach replacing the knot which had been there seconds ago.

"2D…2D, you still there?" Noddle asked causing 2D to slightly jump at the break of silence.

"Yeah, I'm still 'ere Noodle." He explained which caused her to giggle.

"I miss you so much, 2D and I just called from an untraceable phone to hear your voice again. I will eventually return home to Kong Studios and take my place with the band again, but….. uh….. what's the word? Oh yes, there are other forces at work and I don't want you in danger, because I care about you. So, I have to go now. Stay safe" Noodle stated slowly with care in her voice.

"Wait, where are ya…. I want ta see ya." 2D announced quickly.

Noodle chuckled softly. "Forever the stubborn aren't you?"

2D nodded. "Yeah, so just meet me somewhere, please Noodz."

Noodle fell silent for a moment.

"Fine…." She answered before giving 2D some coordinates and hanging up the phone.

2D sprung out of bed with high spirits and quickly got dressed in black jeans and a novelty shirt with a crude slogan on it.

Slowly he made way around the home and checked on the others. Murdoc was asleep clutching a half empty bottle of bourbon and sucking his thumb and Cyborg Noodle was standing in one spot, her head hung and eyes blinking red like they did when she was in power saver mode.

Making his way to the kitchen area 2D scribbled a note and found some form of sticky substance on the kitchen bench, after smelling it he couldn't work out what it was but figured it could be used to hang the note from the fridge.

Slowly 2D made his way back to his room where he sloppily shoved some clothes in a small backpack, once pack he crept back through the house and toward the front door and left.

As 2D walked down the drive way toward his long journey of hitchhiking, buses and other other transport he could get on for the tenner in his pocket, he lost his mind in wonder as the words he'd written on the dirty page rolled through his brain over and over.

_Murdoc,_

_It's crazy but Noodle is alive, ya know 'ow I feel about 'er right? Well, ya should if ya ever listen'd ta me, but I know where she is and she said she'll see me, so I'm goin' ta 'er and gonna tell 'er exactly 'ow I see 'er an' ow' I want it ta be._

_See ya soon, Muds._

_2D._

* * *

Noodle sat in her cabin on the boat which was traveling in the middle of the ocean. She had just made contact with the only member of her band who forever plagued her thoughts. Noodle had given 2D the coordinates of her ships next stop which she was sure she'd arrive at within the next hour, then she'd wait. Forever if she had to, just to see the blue haired music god once more.

The feelings Noodle had developed for 2D were overwhelming and she just needed to confess of the sensation of concealing the truth would eat her alive.

Lost in her train of thought Noodle sat sporting her mask, hiding from the outside world, avoiding danger to live, just live that extra time, long enough to be reunited with the man she loved.

A voice broke her train of thinking as someone slid the door to her private cabin.

"Excuse me Miss, the ship is under attack."

Understanding she'd been located by someone other than 2D caused Noodle to simply nod and stand, coldly walking toward a nearby bench and pulling out a case which hid a gun she'd been hauling around with her for such an occasion.

Noodle went to exit her cabin, clutching the only form of safety tightly.

She spared one last glance for the phone she'd just contacted 2D on. Apparently even the untraceable is locatable when someone is wanted dead.


	2. Chapter 2 - Speak of the Devil

**A/N** \- Thank you for reading the first Chapter fellow Gorillaz fans. I appreciate your feedback and reviews. I am truly thrilled you enjoyed the first chapter and that inspired me to write the second chapter quickly. All you amazing guys should know what this is building up to, yes I am recieving inspiration from the Plastic Beach album, which I been listening to non stop for weeks now as well as the incredible videos the band makes. So without anymore of my brainless rambling, here's chapter two.

* * *

The road lines slowly turned into blurs as the bus cruised down a freeway. 2D had no clue as to his current location but he didn't care. Getting to wherever Noodle was all he could focus on. A few times the singer allowed her sweet voice to replay through his head as the transit made regular stops down the motorway to allow others to board the already crowded bus. A grin spread across his face under his mask which he was disguised in to hide his identity as the bus took off once more, another two bodies cramming around him.

The scent of bodies crammed together was sickly in the heat but 2D didn't mind at all, he'd lived with Murdoc who although someone he had sometimes looked to, wasn't the most hygienic with a bedroom that often stunk of cigarettes, vomit, stale grog and that sweaty sex smell. The state of Murdocs accommodation hadn't always been vile, before Russel went missing he'd sneak into Mudz room and clean it out, making it smell springtime fresh much to the bassists disapproval. But there was something about the smell on the over packed bus that soothed 2D, something crazy that made it feel like home and made his mind shift from the happy feeling of being reunited with the girl he'd always dreamed of to a feeling of hopelessness, apprehension and torment which excited 2D; the feelings only Murdoc Niccals could instil in him.

The bus came to a screeching halt causing the many passengers to get flung around, from their seats, spread all over the floor.

Pulling himself up from where he landed after luckily landing atop the pile of people, 2D glanced toward the front of the bus and out the front window. The sight he saw was comforting yet disturbing.

Scratching his head, 2D lost himself in his thoughts again as he couldn't peel his eyes away from the familiar presence. The sound of sirens could be heard as 2D was entranced by the vision before him.

"Well, I'll be fuckin' damned…." 2D mused as he realized to speak or even think of the devil somehow, in an odd twist of fate caused him to show up and park a large dark car in front of the bus you were on.

* * *

Speeding away from Kong Murdoc couldn't help but obsess over his blue hair singer and why he felt he had to chase Noodle. After all they had replaced her with a perfectly good replica. If the real deal happened to survive that Windmill attack, why would she only make her presence known now and why only to 2D? Murdoc had always felt connected to Noodle, he was never the nicest to the young guitarist, but he believed they had a solid relationship, as an uncle has with his niece or something like that.

With the sound of a loud few bangs Murdoc looked at the petrol gage. Almost empty plus the man lights flashing on the dash meant there was no way his precious Vauxhall would make it far enough to track down the dopey bastard he was in search of. Plus having no money for petrol, let alone a mechanic to check out the issue with the vehicle meant Murdoc had no choice but to do something wicked, although wicked was his fortae, he'd recently sworn to try and be a better person in the hopes 2D might notice, but now there was no other option. Abandon the car and leg it back to Kong and live forever knowing you gave up any chance at getting exactly what you desired or break a few rules and know you tried, even if you fail, although failure would lead to a murderous rage, unholy bloodshed and a pile of corpses.

Pulling up in a small nearby town, Murdoc climbed out of his car after reaching in the back seat for some items. Pulling on a black hoodie and glasses the sinister looking bloke walked scoping where'd be good to rip off. He needed cash and transport; fast.

Booted feet pounded the pavement as anyone who passed him would shoot odd stares, causing Murdoc to smirk evilly and nod politely toward the gawkers.

Coming across a pub he decided it's now or never and entered the business with no real plan and no weapon except his sharp mind and bad attitude.

Upon entering the pub Murdoc glanced around, the place was next to empty so cash wouldn't be much good, but at least he could grab some grog and maybe a few cartons of smokes.

It would've been easy for Murdoc to leave the place, nothing had happened and they didn't look to be rolling in dough, but he'd entered with malicious intent in his heart, therefore he now had to go through with the act.

Strolling up to the bar Murdoc leant in close, holding his hand in the front pocket of the hoodie making it look like a gun.

"Oi you, gimme two bottles of whiskey, a couple a vodka and some fags or I'll blow your fucking brains through the back of your skull." Murdoc ordered, an angry grimace plastered across his face to show he meant business and wasn't bluffing, even though he knew he couldn't do shit with his finger gun.

The barkeeper laughed as he glanced toward the pocket of Murdocs hoodie. "Mate you gotta be 'avin a lend 'o me. This shit 'appens to me weekly, some lowlife thug, piece of scum comes in thinkin' they can threatin' me an' I'll 'and over the goods….. go home you fuckin' ametuer before I get my fuckin' shooter and blow you into oblivion."

Murdoc didn't budge and repeated his demands, causing the barkeeper to slowly begin reaching down under the bar.

Before Murdoc could realize the keeper had pulled up a gun and used the butt of the rifle to hit him in the face. Falling backward Murdocs hand fell out of his jumper causing the barkeeper to laugh, as his suspicions had been right.

Dazed and confused Murdoc laid sprawled on the tavern floor, staring blankly at the ceiling.

_A fucking blow to the head hurts like hell, guess that's how 2 dents feels aye?_

Footsteps across the cold bar floor snapped Murdoc back to reality as he glanced into the face of the barkeeper who stood above him with his shotgun pointed down.

A horrid grin across his face the barkeeper cocked the pin ready to fire a death shot.

Murdoc didn't flinch or peel his eyes off the man; no he was too proud and stubborn to not look his killer in the eyes. Instead he stared in wonderment as he pondered how death felt.

The mans finger on the trigger Murdoc awaited the feeling of the bullet piercing his flesh, entering his body. But before the shot could be fired the barkeeper was grabbed from behind and dragged away, kicking and screaming in agony like someone was murdering him.

Dragging himself up from the floor raising his hand toward his split lip Murdoc followed the direction of the howls. Down a long gray, cold corridor he walked until the sound of gun fire ceased the screaming. Footsteps sounded as if they were surround Murdoc in the tunnel, echos bounced back and forth off the drab concrete walls. A petite shadow could be seen as Murdoc rounded the corner to set eyes upon his Cyborg, covers in bits of blood, skull and brain.

Smiling, Murdoc cleared his throat causing the crouched replica to snatch up her gun and turn toward him. After realizing it was the man she'd followed, the man she'd just killed for, Cyborg lowered her gun and stood up to a tension.

"Master." She uttered saluting her creator.

Murdoc nodded eying his creation. "How'd you find me?" He quizzed already sensing he knew the answer.

"I wake up and everyone's gone, no one anywhere. I am your bodyguard, defender and can usually sense where there is trouble is where I'll find you." Cyborg spoke slowly .

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "Fucking cryptic robot." He snarled before heading back toward the bar.

Jumping the counter Murdoc cleaned out the till and loaded Cyborgs arms with various bottles of booze, snatching as many cartons of fags as he could carry the pair exited through the back door in need of a vehicle.

Looking around the small parking area Murdoc come across the perfect car. The black '69 Chevrolet Camero glistened in the evening light. The word Stylo across the grille, shining brightly as the light reflected off it.

"That one." Murdoc pointing odering Cyborg to break in and hotwire the car.

The alarm began to sing out as Cyborg worked under the dash, the alarm silenced but it was too late. The sound of sirens were closing in.

Tossing his armfuls of junk in the boot and slamming it Murdoc jumped in the drivers seat as Cyborg crawled in the back.

"Where are we going?" Cyborg questioned as the car began to speed from the lot toward the freeway.

"To find faceache, car you track that chip I inplanted in him?" Murdoc quizzed.

Cyborg nodded as she worked at tracking the blue haired singer.

Not long after the search began Cyborg gave Murdoc the coordinates with he quickly entered into the map on his phone.

"He's close by." Cyborg stated. Causing Murdoc to laugh malevolently over the sound of the the sirens.

"You're telling me." He concluding staring down at the map.

With a roar of the engine and a rough take off the chase began. Murdoc knew once he close in on 2D he'd have to get him into the car quickly and get back on the road.

Where they'd go no one knew. But Murdoc knew once he had 2D with him everything would all work out.

Closing in on the location Murdoc noticed a bys packed with people.

"He's on that bus." Cyborg announced pointing.

Murdoc nodded sensing the exact same feeling as he felt a tightness in the pit of his gut.

With a burst of speed Murdoc overtook the bus, then recklessly spun the car around and park it across the road causing the bus to come to a rapid stop in front of him.

Climbing out Murdoc lit a cigarette and leaned against the car with crossed arms staring at the bus, not concerned with the sirens. Taking a long drag on his ciagarette he eyes the bus knowing in his heart 2D was aboard.

Breathing out the lung full of smoke Murdoc scoffed. "Get out here you dopey git."

The sound of the buss door creaking open barely heard over the sirens as Murdocs suspicions were confirmed. 2D stepped out wearing a ridiculous mask to hide his beautiful face. Murdoc smirked at the sight as the singer walked toward him.

"I'm 'ere Mudz, did you not get my note?" 2D inquired.

Murdoc raised his hand to slap 2D but was startled by the sound of a gunshot through glass. Turning he saw the perfect hole through the windscreen and Cyborg Noodle with a hole in the head.

"Fuck, they're coming…. Get in the car brain drain." Murdoc snapped. "I'll deal with you later."

2D climbed into the front passenger and gripped his seat as Murdoc took off like a bat out of hell.

"What's 'appening Mudz?" 2D quizzed as they drove.

Murdoc sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I robbed a pub, took a fuck ton of grog and fags as well as cleaned out the till." Murdoc answered telling only half the story.

"D'ya fink they'd be chasin' you for some piss an' fags Mudz?" 2D mused still holding on for dear life.

"Ok, fine….. Cyborg killed the barkeeper for threatening me and this car is stolen." Murdoc finally blurted.

2D placed his face in his hands under the mask.

"We are so fucked." He breathed out slowly as they sped off down the motorway.


	3. Chapter 3 - Daydreamers and Schemers

The black Chevy hurtled down the motor way exceeding the limit by double but Murdoc didn't care, he just needed to escape the closing in police. The yellow road lines barely visible at their speed as the chase continued. Glancing around with his mind racing Murdoc was looking for an exit, a crafty way to get the car out of view and saving his own arse from being captured and thrown into jail, where he'd end up with a bloke; but have no choice in who he was or how pretty he looked.

Becoming slightly anxious although still completely cock sure Murdoc let out a loud joyous vocalization as he pulled in to a long drive way and slowly travelled up the old dirt road.

The sound of the sirens were now right on top of them and began to fade causing Murdoc to laugh and grin at 2D.

"See, you should have more faith in the fact I know what I'm doing Dee." He chirped, surprising 2D by not hurling an insult at him.

Continuing up the path 2D and Murdoc gawked at the large mansion before them.

"The fuck?" Murdoc breathed out.

2D nodded in agreement. An old dirt road in the middle of nowhere with a mansion at the end of the path, seemed a little fishy but Murdoc knew they had to lie low for a little while so he parked the car and turned to Cyborg who was still functioning despite being shot.

Shurgging nonchalantly he reached back and switched her into sleep mode.

"That oughta hold her for a while." Murdoc exclaimed reefing open the door and stepping out.

Stretching his arms and yawning his mismatched eyes surveyed the property. Large mansion, many green houses.

"Fucking hell Dee, you know what this place is right?" He stated.

2D gazed around somewhat spaced out, he'd been traveling on different busses for days and hadn't eaten much. Saying he was tired would've been an understatement.

"I dunno Mudz." 2D groggily replied.

Murdoc nodded as he pulled out two fags and fired them up, palming one to 2D who was still in the car he beckon him join him. Dee obliged by exiting the vehicle as he took a long drag on his smoke still wondering why Murdoc was so excited about this place.

Noticing 2D's glazed over expression Murdoc chuckled as he exhaled his smoke.

"So…. I can see the cogs turning inside that empty head of yours…. Come up with anything yet."

Shurgging his shoulders 2D breathed out his smoke through his nose and laughed.

"Dunno, why don't ya tell me?" He stated with an obvious lack of enthusiasm.

Rolling his eyes Murdoc snorted loudly as he began to walk toward one of the greenhouses.

"Follow me." He snapped causing 2D to jump.

Quickly following 2D watched as Murdoc reefed open one of the greenhouse doors. Inside filled from top to bottom with well cared for plants, familiar smelling and looking plants. Upon seeing the lovely garden 2D grinned.

"It's a pot crop." He laughed.

Nodding slowly Murdoc smirked. "Beautiful home, greenhouses everywhere probably filled with different types of drugs. There'd have to be an experimental lab here for the harder shit and I got a car filled with stolen piss. Do you get where I'm going?"

"Well, I do Mudz but I'm exhaust'd. I reckon a party sounds the go, but I gotta get some sleep first." 2D explained hoping his long time acquaintance would understand.

Glaring Murdoc threw down the butt of this cigarette and stomped it.

"Maybe if you had've stayed home instead of chasing fucking daydreams you stupid wanker you wouldn't be tired. But no, everything I've done for you, all I've given you; you'd throw that all down the shitter for a fucking maybe, maybe she's alive. Fucking hell faceache, you know how many people want us dead? You know it could've been a trap right?" Murdoc rambled.

Grinning widely 2D placed a hand over Murdocs mouth.

"Well, I never knew you cared so much." He teased.

Pushing the singers hand away Murdoc scowled his eyebrows furrowed in disapproval. "I don't fucking care… don't ever think I do and if you say it again I'll gouge those shining black eyes of yours out… got it?"

Swallowing hard 2D took a step back as Murdoc began regretting what he'd just said to the only person in the world he'd ever had feelings for. Taking a step toward 2D , Murdoc stretched out an arm placing it on his shoulder.

"Go into the house, get some rest. I got some shit to do anyway, but once you wake up you better be in the mood to get drunk and high until passout." Murdoc ordered.

Humming gently, 2D counldn't contain his smile. Murdoc being nice to him was rare, actually it had never really happened before, although it felt nice. 2D began to walk toward the house and his heart sank, Murdoc was being nice to him. What malicious, sinister act did he have in mind? How would Murdoc hurt him once he returned.

Stretching out a shaky hand 2D opened the door to the lovely, fully furnished mansion. With roaming eyes he walked the halls taking in the sight of high class living; true decadence at its finest. Coming across the bedroom, 2D entered shutting the door behind him. Sprawled on the bed he clutched the pillow holding it tightly as he began to drift off. His mind focusing on where Noodle was, if she was ok and how she'd be once they saw each other again after the years apart. Just before he conked out 2D's pleasant imaginings were invaded by 2D's pessimistic rant.

_What if she's not alive?_

_What is this is just a plot to kill us?_

_Wake up faceache, you're always chasing fucking daydreams._

_Maybe Mudz is right, daydreams…. They're fables made for kids and the simple minded. Maybe I am too old to hope anymore?_

* * *

Sprawled across an inflatable raft Noddle slept, tossing and turning violently as her dreams felt real.

The feeling of the warm sun kissing her golden skin made her smile as she frolicked around Windmill Island. The sound of birds chirping caused her to smile gently as she perched on the edge of a cliff to fiddle with her favorite acoustic guitar.

The clouds then came in and the beautiful scenery turned black. Noodle shivered as she felt her chest tightened as her heartbeat raced. She was then back in the windmill as it began plummeting, shot up and burning as she sped toward the ground, screaming, praying and crying. Noodle had never feared anything in life but that fateful day.

She'd known of the scheme to have her killed, the doings of Mr. Kyuzo, the person who she'd thought had saved her from death back in Japan. Noodle didn't know why he'd saved her to plot her demise, but thankfully for Murdocs change of heart she'd been told of the plan, which he had previously been a part of. Despite the knowledge of the scheme and prior preparation in the form of a parachute something still made Noodle nervous.

In a state of emotion Noodle pulled herself together enough to fasten the parachute to her back. Jumping out of the Windmill before it crashed into the earth below in a firey mess she free fell feeling the wind in her hair. Pulling the cord was cause to fret, nothing happened. The parachute that was supposed to engage did nothing allowing the free fall to continue. Closing her eyes tightely Noodle held her breath as images of her existence flashed before her eyes. The last image of 2D. That day she knew she felt something more than friendship for him but she'd figured it was a little too late.

Feeling the earth under her feet Noodle sweltered, warmth overcoming her making her feel comfortable, almost tranquil. Opening her eyes the surrounding were grim. Flames licked her petite body and dark figures soared overhead as the smell of burning brimstone filled her lungs.

"Hey you, are you ok down there?" A loud voice boomed awakening Noodle from the torturous visions of her dream.

Sitting upright a large finger come down and petted her head, gently almost lovingly.

"What's your name girl?" The giant quizzed.

Crawling along the raft away from the finger Noodle began to shout in perfect Japanese. The giant laughed.

"Oh shit…. I know that voice." The figure said in shock.

Lifting her mask and looking up toward the booming voice Noodle paused.

"Russel-san." She whispered.

A smile cracked across the giants face as their eyes locked.

"Noodle? Oh baby girl, I thought you were dead." Russel chirped placing a hand down for Noodle to step on.

Once she'd accepted Russel bought her up to his face and checked her over in a fatherly way. Noodles eyes took in the now giant Russel and she laughed.

"Oh Russel-san, I've missed your sort of concern." She answered hugging into the side of his face.

* * *

Waking from a black, dreamless sleep 2D groggily climbed out of the strange bed. Scratching his arse as he walked 2D tried to recall any of his current surroundings. Although needing rest he never liked to sleep because he always awoke in a dazed confusion.

Making way through the large house he stepped out the front door to see Murdoc tinkering under the bonnet of the Chevy. Glancing up in his direction covered in grease with a fag hanging out his gob 2D smiled to see a familiar face, even if it were that of his abuser.

"Sleep well Stu?" Murdoc mumbled diving his head back down continuing his odd practice.

"Not really, but do I ev'r?" 2D grumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"I guess you don't ever, but I wonder what fills your empty noggin' to make sleeping difficult?" Murdoc chastised.

Crossing his arms over his chest 2D sighed deeply as he recalled the moment of kindness Murdoc had shown him hours ago.

"Oh stop your pouting faceache…. It's party time." Murdoc announced slamming the lid down on the car and wiping his hands on his jeans.

The pair made way around the assorted green houses and shed, raiding pocket fulls of many different types of drugs.

Finding an empty warehouse type building they sat together as a storm began to brew outside.

Staring down at the ample stash Murdoc cracked a smile as 2D watched his glee in silence.

"So what's the plan Mudz?" 2D queried after an almost uncomfortable moment of complete quiet.

Coming out from his excited trance-like state Murdoc cleared his throat. "Well I'll go grab the booze and we'll just relax. Get absolutely munted."

Nodding slowly as Murdoc dragged his sorry self to his feet, 2D watched as he left the shed. The sound of Murdocs tired old body cracking allowing 2D to feel oddly safe, despite the fact Murdoc was the one who usually pained him the most.

Not long after exiting Murdoc returned with an arm full of clanking bottles. Dropping them in a heap before 2D he slid down the wall next to him and sat his knees tucked toward his chest.

The pair snorted, smoked and swallowed drugs and alcohol to their hearts content. Sitting passing a bottle back and forth the usual drug and drink induced deep and meaningful began. Too high and drunk to know better it was always this way, since 2D could remember a party with Murdoc always ended up in a heartfelt conversation and while Murdoc the next day would always claim 'party amnesia' while under the influence was substances were the only times 2D could recall all the events.

"So what were you chasing after out this way Dee?" Murdoc began.

2D glanced away from the space on the wall he'd been watching and toward Murdoc, taking the half filled bottle of bourbon he swallow a quick swig and smiled.

"Love." 2D breathed out as the amber liquid burnt all the way down.

"Love?" Murdoc repeated.

"Yeah…. Ya know that type of love through the ages. Where you're breathless around that one person." 2D spoke with feeling, likehe believed his own drug addled banter.

"And you reckon you could have that kind of love with Noodz, if of course she's actually alive and it wasn't bull?" Murdoc questioned taking the bottle back and drinking slowly.

"I dunno Mudz, maybe. Y'know,like….. ya nev'r know if ya don't try." 2D answered slowly.

Nodding slowly Murdoc allowed the words to sink in. He waved the bottle in 2D's face and laughed.

"I think you've had enough to this tonight Dee, getting all insightful and shit."

Giggling 2D agreed and allowed himself to flop almost lifelessly against the wall behind him.

"Do you ev'r 'ope for love Mudz?" 2D quizzed.

A grin cracked across Murdocs face and his eyes glistened, the red shining like a ruby.

"Actually I do…. I mean you'd think after all the floozies, groups and one night stands I would've given up by now, but I actually do want love, but the person I have eyes for would never consider me because, well…. Let's just say I haven't been great to them over the time we've spent together." Murdoc confessed.

Sitting upright 2D looked toward Murdoc and smile wonkily, with no inhibitions left and not much control left over himself he reached out a hand and flipped Murdocs messy hair out of his face so their eyes could lock together.

"Murdoc Niccals…. No matter what you've done to me, I reck'n you're an alright sort, 'hoever she is should be fucking thankful because ev'ryone deserve to love an' be lov'd." 2D slurred slowly.

Pondering the words of his favourite dullard Murdoc smiled, not his usual twisted smirk but an actual happy smile.

"You really think Dee?" He asked.

2D nodded. "Yeah, I really do." He murmured.

The sound of rain pouring outside surrounded the two as they fell silent in the moment. What should've been awkward felt amazing. Not weird at all, but right.

"Hey Dee, I'll forget this tomorrow you know right… so I don't care and you'll be too scared to repeat it in the morning so here goes…. It's not a her, it's a bloke." Murdoc muttered, pulling his gaze away from 2D.

"An'?" 2D exclaimed. "So what if you're a litt'l funny, we're all a litt'l funny, even I'm half poof." He laughed.

To Murdocs shock 2D wrapped him up in a warm hug.

"I'm 'ere for you mate, always 'ave been, ya just nev'r realized it." 2D whispered.

With that a drunken Murdoc looked into the black eyes of his blue haired god as he got lost in the moment of being held by him. With no thought or hesitation Murdoc pressed his lips to 2D's. With a shocked moan 2D pushed Murdoc away.

"Wha's that about?" 2D yelped.

"It's something I wanna try dullard, don't fight it, just lose yourself in the moment." Murdoc requested with a gentle force that was rather convincing.

2D shook his head, the cogs turning slower than ever due to his inebriation. After weighing it all up in his mind 2D shrugged and pressed his lips back to Murdocs. The two groaned softly into the soft kisses as their tongues danced inside each other mouths. Their hands roamed every region of the others bodies, investigating, violating.

Falling back Murdoc lay atop the singer as their steamy make out session continued. Murdoc laughed as he felt 2D crack a stiffy which was grinding up against his leg. Pulling away from the kiss Murdoc lifted 2D's shirt, tracing his tongue around the singers nipples causing him to moan a little louder.

"I never figured you for a moaner, Dee." Murdoc teased.

2D laughed.

"Well if it feels right, it feels right….. right." 2D explained slowly the words ringing through Murdocs brain.

Ceasing his actions and sitting up Murdoc shuddered.

"Fucking brilliant dullard!" He snarled.

2D sat up beside him wrapping his arms around the bassist and gently nibbling his neck.

"W'ats the matter, aren't we gonna…." 2D began to get cut short.

"We were, I was gonna, but you said, fuck." Murdoc stammered.

"What?" 2D said confused at what was happening.

"What? Ok here's what you dopey fucking git, I like you. More than I care to admit and if I fuck you here, right now. We lose any magic. Understand, although I know it's hardtop comprehend anything with your head I need you to know, I want to leave some mystery in all this and enjoy what I'm feeling while it lasts and I know if I shag you tonight, that'll all go away." Murdoc rambled.

Smiling widely 2D nodded. "So I'm the one, am I Mudz?" He inquired.

Murdoc shrugged. "I'm not saying a fucking word 2 Dents. Let's get some sleep, we got a busy day tomorrow." He explained before laying down on the cold hard ground.

"What are we doin' tomorrow?" 2D asked his mind still racing with the moment.

"I'm taking you to see Noodle, we gotta get our heads sorted out and all, you know?" Murdoc grumbled as he folded his arms under his head.

Not able to stop the smile from spreading 2D laid down next to Murdoc and wrapped him up in a cuddle. Murdoc burrowed himself back against the singer still feeling the hard on present as it dug into his lower back.

"G'night Mudz." 2D chirped as he nestled his head against one of Murdocs shoulders.

Murdoc huffed loudly as began to drift off. "Hey dullard, no matter what I think of you, if you ever tell anyone I was little spoon, I swear to fucking Satan I'll disembowel you and feed your guts to wildlife."


End file.
